threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Ding Feng 丁奉
This article is about the elder Ding Feng 丁奉'', for the younger Ding Feng see'' ''Ding Feng'' 丁封. Ding Feng 丁奉 was a military general of Wu. He started his career under Sun Quan during the final years of the Han Dynasty and served him and his successors until his death in 271. Biography When Ding Feng was younger, he was exceptionally brave, so he made a subordinate of several generals: Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Pan Zhang and others. Ding Feng would often follow them in their campaigns and could often be found on the leading the charge; in each battle he would behead an enemy general or seize their standard, and would often be wounded. Service to Sun Liang In 252 A.D. when Sun Liang acceded the throne of Wu, Ding Feng was appointed as Frontline-General (冠軍將軍) and enfeoffed as a Marquis of a Chief Village. That same year, Wei generals, Zhuge Dan, Hu Zun and others attacked Dongxing (東興) with a force of 70,000Sun Quan built a dam at Dongxing over a decade earlier, but it fell into ruin when Sun Quan retreated. Zhuge Ke then sent 2,000 troops to repair the dam and build two fortresses either side of itSGZ: Biography of Sun Liang.. Zhuge Ke led the Wu forces to resist them. Many of the generals said: "Once the enemy hears that Grand Tutor Zhuge Ke has come himself, they will certainly flee." However, Ding Feng alone said: "That cannot be. They have mobilized their troops from Xuchang and Luoyang and have come on a grand scale, so they must have some fixed plans. Would they return without having accomplished anything? Do not depend on the enemy's coming, but lay your trust in preparation for victory."Fang. Chapter 33 in The Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms When Zhuge Ke's forces landed on the northern shore of the Yangzi river, Ding Feng, alongside generals Tang Zi, Lü Ju and Liu Zan, were made the vanguard and dispatched to relieve Dongxing. Ding Feng was worried about the army's progress and said: "At present, the troops are going slowly. If the rebels occupy strategic points, it will be hard to contend with them. I should like to proceed ahead."Fang. Chapter 33 in The Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms Thereupon, Ding Feng was given 3,000 troops to advance ahead of the vanguard. Thanks to the northern wind, Ding Feng was able to sail up the river, and within 2 days, reach Xutang (徐塘). The weather was cold and snowy, so the Wei generals had withdrawn from the siege into the camps and were drinking and feasting. Ding Feng knew he had only a small force and could not match the Wei forces, but he rallied his men, saying: "If there was ever a time to obtain rank and reward, it is today!" Ding Feng had his men remove their armour and helmets, then clamber up the dam, armed only with their swords. The Wei soldiers saw them and started laughing, but made no preparations for battle. The distraction successful, Ding Feng then assaulted the Wei frontline bases, throwing them into chaos. The rest of the Wu vanguard then arrived resulting in the total collapse of the Wei forces. Ding Feng was made General Who Destroys Bandits and enfeoffed as Marquis of a Chief Village. In 255 A.D., the Wei general, Wen Qin, came to Shouchun (壽春) to surrender to Wu. Ding Feng was appointed (虎威) General and followed Sun Jun to receive Wen Qin. Zhuge Dan secured Shouchun and forced Wen Qin to flee, Cao Zhen gave chase at encountered the Wu forces at Gaoting (高亭).SGZ: Biography of Sun Liang. Ding Feng jumped on his mount, grabbed his spear, and dashed into the enemy lines, where he slew several hundred men and captured a great deal of military equipment. Ding Feng was enfeoffed as Marquis of Anfeng (安豐). In 256 A.D., the appointment of Sun Chen to replace the late Sun Jun as regent caused a great deal of disorder within Wu. Lü Ju and many of the other officials and generals were displeased and wanted to remove Sun Chen from office. In response, on 8 Nov. 256 A.D., Sun Chen dispatched Ding Feng, Sun Xian, Shi Kuan et al. to take the fleet and deal with Lü Ju at Jiangdu (江都).SGZ: Biography of Sun Liang. In 257 A.D., the Wei General-in-Chief Zhuge Dan took Shouchun and surrendered to Wu, and the Wei forces quickly surrounded him. Wei dispatched Zhu Yi and Tang Zi to execute Zhuge Dan, and Wu sent Ding Feng, Zhu Yi and Li Fei with 50,000 troops to try and save him.SGZ: Biography of Sun Liang. Ding Feng camped at Lijiang (黎漿). For his exploits in battle, Ding Feng was promoted to General of the Left. Service to Sun Xiu In 258 A.D., Sun Xiu acceded the throne of Wu. At that time, Sun Chen was abusing his power and was on the verge of rebellion, thus Sun Xiu and Zhang Bu were plotting to have him quietly executed. Zhang Bu said: "Ding Feng is, to be sure, not versed in dealing with official documents, but he surpasses others in his counsels and is competent to manage affairs of importance."Fang. Chapter 39 in The Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms Cao Xiu thought the advice sound, so sent Ding Feng an edict saying: "Chen has seized the state's power and goes against the law. I desire that you, general, and I execute him." When Ding Feng arrived, he said to Sun Xiu: "The Prime Minister and his younger brothers have formed a strong clique. I fear that our men are not united in their aims, hence we should not try to take him rashly. On the day of the assembly, we may let the palace guards put him to death."Fang. Chapter 39 in The Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms Ding Feng's advice was taken and Sun Chen was summoned to an audience with Sun Xiu. When Sun Chen came in, Ding Feng and Zhang Bu gave the signal and the palace attendants seized and beheaded him. Ding Feng was promoted to General-in-Chief and Protector-General of the Left and Right. In 260 A.D., Ding Feng was presented the Staff of Authority and appointed as Governor of Xu province. In 263 A.D., Wei launched its decisive attack against Shu-Han. Ding Feng led several armies against Shouchun in an attempt to divert the enemy's attention and relieve Shu-Han. However, Shu-Han was destroyed, and so Ding Feng withdrew. Latter Days of Wu In 264 A.D., Sun Xiu passed away. Before he died, Sun Xiu summoned Ding Feng, Prime Minister Puyang Xing and Wan Yu to hear his final words. Sun Xiu nominated Sun Hao for the throne; additionally, Ding Feng was promoted to Grand Marshal of the Right and Advisor to the Army of the Left.Sun Hao's SGZ has Ding Feng appointed as Grand Marshal of the Left and Right, but I've put what's in Ding Feng's SGZ. In 268 A.D., Sun Hao commanded Ding Feng and Zhuge Jing attack Hefei (合肥). Ding Feng and Jin general Shi Bao came to an arrangement regarding the borders of Wu and Jin, and Shi Bao withdrew his forces. In 269 A.D., Ding Feng returned north with his forces to seize Xutang by attacking Guyang (穀陽). The people of Guyang heard word of Ding Feng's approach and fled the region, so Ding Feng could not capture any spoils of war. Sun Hao was furious and he beheaded Ding Feng's guide. In the first month of 271 A.D., Ding Feng passed away. Ding Feng was a valuable servant to Wu and achieved meritorious service during his life, unfortunately, in time he gradually became more conceited in his success, so after his death there were those who slandered Ding Feng. Sun Hao looked into the matter but did not find anything substantial. In the end, Sun Hao relocated Ding Feng's family to Linchuan (臨川). Family Brothers * Ding Feng - Held the rank of General of the Rear. Died prior to Ding Feng's death. Art gallery Ding Feng - Qing ZQ-SGYY.jpg | Romance of the Three Kingdoms Qing Dynasty edition Ding Feng - Qing SGYY.jpg | Romance of the Three Kingdoms Qing Dynasty edition Notes Fact vs. Fiction Historically… *… References Sources Category:Wu Category:Wu Personages